visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
LIAR LIAR (lyrics)
LIAR LIAR is a song by LM.C from their album, "GIMMICAL IMPACT!!". LIAR LIAR was also released as a single, "LIAR LIAR/Sentimental PIGgy Romance". English= Trust me I cram thousands of stories in my pockets What do you want to talk about today, beneath the night sky? A jarring noise in the distance is approaching your street Turning that corner, the sound sharpens Because you smile, I smile too It's okay, so come now, without crying Glittering recollections are the most dazzling painful things, because They get washed away; catching that star is all I can do for you Coming close, being in sight, going far away, I'm not touched by them Valuable things always get crumpled like that As an excuse for your tiny pride & faded lust This gloomy feeling was curled up & thrown away to sea Changing from red to blue, those moments Even those emotions, could not become lies Reaching to where this world leads to, before long our meeting will take place And in your appearance a song will be sung, as you confide in a liar Two silhouettes line up in the swaying moon's light Understanding everything, with a mere nod, your laugh came to an end Like that, this is all I can do for you, it seems Glittering recollections are the most dazzling painful things, because They get washed away; catching that star is all I can do for you Reaching to where this world leads to, before long our meeting will take place And in your appearance a song will be sung, as you confide in a liar And, in your appearance a song will be sung, and before your eyes you will believe |-|Romaji= Trust me Poketto ni tsumekonda ikusen no monogatari Kyou wa nani wo hanasouka yozora no shita Kimi no machi ga chikadukeba zatuon wa toosagaru Ano kado wo magareba mou sogu sokosa Kimi ga warau kara boku mo warau no sa daijyoubu sa mou nakanaide Kirameku omoide wa mabushii hodo setsunaku naru mono Dakara nagareru ano hoshi wo tsukamaete kimi ni ageru yo Chikasugite mienakute toosugite sawarenai Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo sonna monsa Chippoke na puraido ya iro aseta iiwake wa Kushya kushya ni marumete umi ni nagesuteta Ao kara aka ni kawaru sono toki mo sono omoi wa uso ni naranaide Hirogaru kono sekai no doko ni itatte sugu aini iku kara Kimi ni tsukuri banashi wo utau usotsuki na boku wo yurushite Yureteru tsuki no hikari naranda futatsu no kage Zenbu shitte ite tada unazuite waratte kureteta Sonna kimi ni nani wo shite agerareru darou Kirameku omoide wa mabushii hodo setsunaku naru mono Dakara nagareru ano hoshi wo tsukamaete kimi ni ageru yo Hirogaru kono sekai no doko ni itatte sugu aini iku kara Kimi ni tsukuri banashi wo utau usotsuki na boku wo yurushite |-|Japanese= Trust me ポケットに詰め込んだ幾千の物語 今日はなにを話そうか夜空の下 君の街が近づけば雑音は遠ざかる あの角を曲がればもうすぐそこさ 君が笑うから 僕も笑うのさ 大丈夫さ もう泣かないで きらめく思い出は まぶしいほど 切なくなるもの だから流れるあの星を つかまえて君にあげるよ 近すぎて見えなくて 遠すぎて触れない 大切な物はいつもそんなもんさ ちっぽけなプライドや 色あせたいいわけは くしゃくしゃに丸めて海に投げ捨てた 青から赤に変わるその時も その想いは嘘にならないで 広がるこの世界のどこにいたって すぐ逢いに行くから 君に作り話を唄うウソつきな僕を許して 揺れてる月の光 並んだ二つの影 全部知っていて ただ頷いて 笑ってくれてた そんな君になにをしてあげられるだろう きらめく思い出は まぶしいほど 切なくなるもの だから流れるあの星をつかまえて君にあげるよ 広がるこの世界のどこにいたって すぐ逢いに行くから 君に作り話を唄う目の前の僕を信じて Category:lyrics